


This is Madness

by makesometime



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, implied infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all happened too quickly. She was by the door, she was in his arms, she was on the desk. Brief flashes of movement stuttered through his memory as a red hot flash of want, <i>need</i> flooded him, harder than he'd felt – than he'd let himself feel – for too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Post 2x12 - set some time before the events of the 2x13 promo

Night had long since fallen in the precinct and Renard was alone in his office, alone in the darkness of a room absent his police force. (This should have been the only clue necessary that something was amiss – the precinct was never truly empty, he was never truly alone even when in his office.)

The files in front of him had easily lost his attention, as rapidly as he was losing his grip of the ability to focus on anything other than the touch of Juliette's hand, the feel of her lips on his. 

The knock on his door was a welcome interruption, and he bade the visitor enter without even checking on their identity. But the unexpected sound of high heels on the precinct floor grabbed at his curiosity and his lifted his gaze to the door.

He stilled when Juliette let herself in, shutting the door carefully behind her and remaining facing the glass for several moments. When she turned, Renard noted she was wearing the same red coat as the night he drove her home. She clutched it to herself, fists clenching and unclenching in the thick fabric. Her legs extended bare from its hem, leading to black shoes with a heel height he'd normally associate with Adalind, not the mild veterinarian.

"There's no one here, is there?" She asked quietly, nervously, a proper greeting forgotten.

Renard shook his head, stood slowly from his seat. "Not tonight."

Her timidity faded at his confirmation, a smile spreading over her features as her hands stopped their nervous movement. With a deep, steadying, breath Juliette let the heavy red material fall from her shoulders to pool at her feet, revealing a figure that had haunted his dreams and nightmares over the previous months. She clad only in lacy black underwear that seemed as out of character for her as the heels.

She smiled wider when a growl caught in his throat (of frustration, desire... he wasn't sure), enjoyed his eyes roaming her body, drinking her in. Unconcerned by the location, Renard was only conscious of his baser reactions – the quickening of his breathing and pulse, the tightening of his slacks.

It all happened too quickly. She was by the door, she was in his arms, she was on the desk. Brief flashes of movement stuttered through his memory as a red hot flash of want, _need_ flooded him, harder than he'd felt – than he'd let himself feel – for too long.

Seated on the edge of the desk Juliette's legs wrapped around his hips like they belonged there, both of them working on an instinct that they shouldn't rightly possess. She pulled him close with a hand around his bicep, her other working over his back, fingers slipping down beneath his belt. He growled again when those fingers curled, nails biting in through the material of his shirt and he felt her lips curve against his own, pleased.

"This is madness." She breathed between kisses, arching into him when he ran a teasing finger over the lace at the curve of her right breast.

"Probably." He muttered, then stole her mouth again; not needing to _think_ , he only wanted to _feel_.

He stripped her of her bra with little resistance, Juliette eager to have his naked form against her own. She pulled his tie off and hurriedly unfastened the buttons down his torso as he fought to draw her underwear down her legs, leaving the black material hanging from one ankle. Her hands busied themselves as his belt when ducked his head to lave her nipples, sucking each peak into his mouth in turn and relishing the way her moans vibrated through her body.

She pushed his slacks off his hips, the material out of mind once her hand was free to wrap around his length, to return the favour dealt by the teasing touch of his mouth. He groaned, bucking into her grip and forced her back onto the desk top to stop her taking things out of his control.

She smiled up at him, smoothing her hands over the strong muscles of his arms as he ran a quick digit along her core, testing her readiness for him. She moaned long and needy when his index finger entered her briefly and nodded when he raised an eyebrow in askance.

The wooden structure beneath them creaked when he thrust into her for the first time, the force behind his action tempered only by concern for the woman whose nails were now clawing at his back. She let out a low keen when filled her completely, holding him still when he tried to move.

He waited for her to adjust, bracing a hand beside her head, then noted the small nod of her head and gripped her thigh harder as he slowly withdrew. His next thrust was just as harsh but Juliette was ready, lifting herself up to steal his lips and release a moan into his mouth.

She was so tight around him, desperate for his touch in the same way he needed hers. Her sighs and moans were like the finest concerto to his ears and he sought out new ways to touch her, new places to press his lips, his tongue, his fingers until she was writhing, begging for more.

Papers crumpled under her back but Renard was unconcerned, focussing instead on the way her palm pressed to his ass to urge him on, the bite of her heels into the back of his thighs. She chuckled when he moved his hand into her hair and tugged her lips back to his own, drowning in the feel of his tongue stroking hers, his teeth nipping her lips.

Juliette pulled back with a ragged gasp, drawing in a hit of air before pressing her lips to the side of his neck, her red hair spilling haphazardly over the files. His eyes were drawn to a note by her shoulder as he rolled his hips into her.

 _Arresting Officer: Detective Nick Burkhardt_.

His rhythm faltered at this reminder and he moved his hand to cover the printed words, changing his angle and making Juliette whimper needily against his skin.

Renard made out the sound of her whispering his name, _Sean_ and he drew his hand from her thigh, up her side and over her breast, tweaking a nipple as he passed. He groaned when she tightened around him, moving searching hips into his of her own accord.

His hand curled around the back of her neck and held her head steady, hungry eyes devouring her reactions as she started to shake and pulse around him. Her green eyes locked onto his, an unexplainable connection burning between them as she came apart in his arms. The fire of lust was all-consuming, flames licking at their limbs as he joined her in release, spilling into her with harsh jerks of his hips, each met with a weak cry of pleasure from Juliette.

She combed her fingers through his short dark hair, waiting quietly for him to come back to himself.

"So..." She started, when he shifted against her.

Renard lifted his head to regard her curiously. Her face was warm, accepting – everything that Juliette shouldn't be when faced with himself.

She smiled. "What now, your highness?"

Jerking awake in his chair, Renard ran a hand over his hair, struggled to control his laboured breathing lest anyone in the once more bustling precinct feel the need to check on him.

The same files were still there, an undreamed factor at least, and they flashed words tauntingly across his vision. He swiped a hand over his eyes and stood, his feet moving of their own volition over to his coat.

This couldn't go on any longer. He had to see her. 

Tonight.


End file.
